


Ob Nixilis's Lust

by lewdstratus (stratusdreams)



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, biting kink, degradation/humiliation, im so sorry everyone, light blood, this is what happens when im touch starved and lonely on a saturday night.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/lewdstratus
Summary: Ravnica's at war and you could die at anytime. Why not cross "fuck a demon" off your bucket list?
Relationships: Ob Nixilis/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Ob Nixilis's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

Your home was in shambles. An egomaniac dragon god was attempting to take over your entire world. You could have died any day. 

So why not cross “fuck a demon” off your sexual bucket list?

You bit your lip as you watched the hulking figure stalk across the street. He certainly wasn’t any of the Rakdos demons; he was too muscular, and the blood that soaked his clothing and covered his skin couldn’t be the result of a simple performance. Lazotep stuck to his cloven hooves, and his wings twitched behind him. He wasn’t your usual type. And if this plan went south, you were dead.

Not that it really mattered, you mused. You could die at any point, so why not go out trying to fuck a demon?

You stepped out onto your porch and leaned against your door as seductively as you could. Your dress was tattered and bloody from defending your home against the Dreadhorde. It’d been days since the zombies had been around, though -- you assumed you had the demon to thank for that.

At the sound of you leaning against the door, the demon turned his head. When he caught your gaze, he smirked a little. His fangs glistened with blood.

_Oh…_

Well, you were now uncomfortably wet.

He continued to stalk away from you; you followed him, trailing behind and readying yourself to try and seduce this demon.

“Go away,” he growled, stopping in his tracks and glancing over his shoulder. “You have no reason to follow me.”

“I do,” you insisted, reaching out to him. The demon whirled around and grabbed your wrist. It was far too tight for comfort. You winced, trying to remain steady in his grasp.

“And tell me, little bird,” he snarled, tapping his fingers on your arm, “what reason could you possibly have? Or shall I make a guess as to what your intentions are?”

You swallowed thickly as he pulled you a little closer. Your desperate gasp told the demon all he needed to know. He yanked you into the alleyway and pressed you face-first into the cold brick.

“Ah, so I’ve caught an immoral, desperate little whore,” he purred, one hand gliding up your thigh to caress your ass. “One more thing I can ruin on this plane before I escape, I suppose. So tell me, _slut_ ,” he snarled the last word out, fangs grazing the side of your neck, “what can Ob Nixilis do to defile you?”

His clawed finger pushed your panties to the side, feeling your wetness and chuckling to find you absolutely soaking. “Mmm, that’s what I like to feel,” he hissed. “Already prepared to be desecrated, is that it? Have you been waiting for this? Watching me from your room, wishing I could touch you?” Nixilis’s free hand grabbed your throat. Your head lolled back in response at the pressure on your neck. “Wishing I would fulfill your darkest desires?” His voice is nothing more than a whisper as one of his long fingers flicks your clit. “Well, little bird,” he growls, “I’ll do just that.”

He shreds your panties with one finger. His long tail curls around your right leg and pulls it to the side. You can feel his hard cock pressed up against your ass as he lifts your skirt and shoves his wrap down his powerful thighs. The head rubs up against your aching cunt and you gasp at the sensation. “Allow me to indulge your carnal desire, wanton little whore,” he grunted as he shoved his cock inside you.

Nixilis didn’t give you any time to adjust to his thick girth; he immediately began to thrust in and out of you. You cried out at the sensation and placed your arms under your face to protect yourself. The demon grabbed you by the hips and lifted you up so he could thrust into you better. His claws dug into your skin, threatening to sink in and tear you apart. 

And yet you didn’t want him to stop. He felt so good, so deep inside you, ruining you, making you his.

The soft cries and desperate moans leaving your throat didn’t quite sound like you anymore. You felt like you were no longer inside your own head as Nixilis fucked you mercilessly. 

He briefly dropped you, flinging you around to face him. Nixilis threw you back up against the wall, thrusting up into you with such speed and force that you thought you might pass out. You gripped his shoulders in an attempt to ground yourself. “Ahhhn… fuck, fuck --”

“What was that, you depraved, pathetic slut?” he grunted, fangs threatening to puncture your throat. “You want out? It’s too late for that, I think.”

“Want… more…” is all you could manage to choke out as one of his hands wrapped around your throat. 

“More?” he asked, almost incredulously. “You’re in luck. That’s exactly what I’ll give you.”

With that, Nixilis bit down, his fangs sinking into your skin and drawing blood. He lapped at the wound, chuckling at how you cried out for him. “Mmm, your blood tastes so sweet,” he purred. His thrusts became sloppy; you could tell he was quickly reaching his end. 

Nixilis’s grip on your waist became painful as he yanked you down on his cock and pressed you flush against his body. He pumped you full of cum, howling like an animal as he came. You threw your head back, tears streaming down your cheeks. Pain coursed through your body like a drug, yet you felt… alive. 

Nixilis dropped you to the ground and stepped away to adjust his wrap. He smirked down at you as he took in your bruised, bloodied form, crumpled on the ground. The wound on your neck had stopped bleeding, but scarlet still stained your clothing and skin. You gave Nixilis a weak smile. 

The demon regarded you cooly as he finished adjusting his wrap. “Maybe I’ll return for you,” he mused as he stepped out of the alleyway and into the street, disappearing from view.

You stood up shakily, fixing your skirt and stumbling into the street. Your neighbor had come out onto her porch; she called out to you as she raced over. “Niv-Mizzet’s scales! What happened to you? Are you okay?!”

“Mmm… more than okay,” you mumbled. “Way better than okay.”


End file.
